Mon amour pour toi est plus fort que tout
by floltoile
Summary: Chloé qui est Madame Sullivan-Queen depuis trois ans tombe gravement malade. Il lui reste peu d'espoir de rémission donc ne pas que ceux qu'elle aime soient trop malheureux, elle fera venir une ancienne compagne pour la remplacer.
1. La mauvaise nouvelle

**MON AMOUR POUR TOI EST PLUS FORT QUE TOUT**

**LA MAUVAISE NOUVELLE**

Toute sa vie se mit à défiler derrière ses paupières closes.

Son enfance auprès de son père, les quatre cents coups qu'elle faisait avec Loïs quand cette dernière venait passer les vacances dans la maison familiale, la rencontre avec celui qui était son meilleur ami et la découverte de ses pouvoirs, puis Oliver, l'amour de sa vie, leur mariage et les années de bonheur qui s'étaient écoulées jusqu'à présent avec lui et la league.

Une vie heureuse qui allait prendre fin.

Face à elle, le visage de son interlocuteur était plissé par l'inquiétude.

Madame Queen… madame Queen… vous m'entendez ?

Chloé ne put répondre, elle n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il lui disait.

Elle voyait bien les lèvres du personnage bougées mais elle était loin, elle avait quittée son corps et elle assistait en tant que tierce personne à ce qui se déroulait.

Est-ce que c'était déjà le cas ? Etait-elle déjà morte ?

Elle refit surface quand on lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

Madame Queen ?

Elle se leva, ouvrit la bouche et réussi à croasser quelques mots qui lui râpèrent la gorge.

Il faut que je parte,

Madame Queen, asseyez-vous, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes, je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous appeler un taxi. Je sais que ce que je vous ai annoncé est dur à encaisser, mais nous pouvons tenter des choses, tout n'est pas perdu,

De l'eau…

D'accord, ne bougez pas je vais vous chercher un verre,

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir et qui va s'occuper de la league, de Clark, de Loïs et d'Oliver ? Oh mon dieu… Ollie… »

« Il faut que je parte »

Machinalement, Chloé attrapa son sac qui trainait sur la table où elle l'avait posé en arrivant et sorti de la pièce aseptisée dans laquelle son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Elle parcourut sans s'arrêter le couloir d'une blancheur immaculée, passa les portes vitrées coulissantes et stoppa sur le trottoir arrosé par la pluie.

Le temps allait avec son humeur.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva trempée. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas de quoi se protéger. Elle ne pouvait plus se protéger de rien maintenant. Dieu l'avait abandonné.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, la pluie dégoulinait toujours sur son visage.

« c'en est risible, après tout ce que j'ai dû supporter, tout ce que j'ai vécu aux côtés de la league et de Clark, les kidnappings, les krypto-monstres, Brainiac et le reste, je vais être terrassée par la maladie »

Elle se mit à rire plus fort, la main posée sur le ventre.

En titubant, tellement elle riait, elle se dirigea vers la station de taxi qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là et monta dans celui qui se tenait en début de fil et qui attendait un éventuel passager.

Elle s'assit.

Où est ce que je vous conduis, demoiselle ?

Elle faisait donc si jeune qu'on l'appelle encore demoiselle. Elle allait mourir jeune alors.

Elle donna l'adresse du lieu où elle voulait se rendre au chauffeur et s'adossa contre le siège qui n'était plus de toute première jeunesse.

Elle se tourna vers la vitre où les gouttes s'écrasaient et finissaient en minuscules rigoles. Elle ne pourrait pas contempler cette fois, le paysage urbain qu'elle connaissait de toute façon par cœur.

La circulation était fluide à cette heure de la journée.

En ce début d'après-midi, Oliver était encore au bureau et Loïs et Clark au Daily.

« En gros tout le monde est au travail sauf moi, moi, je reviens d'un rendez-vous important à l'hôpital où on m'a annoncé une maladie avec 5% de chances de rémission, 5%... je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des pourcentages de chances de rémission. »

La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit le court de sa réflexion. Elle le sortit du fond de son sac et sans même penser à regarder qui était l'appelant décrocha.

Madame Queen… C'est le docteur Ady, vous êtes partie avant que je puisse finir de vous expliquer la procédure qui va être mise en place

Docteur Ady… oui, excusez-moi mais je devais partir urgemment . Un rendez-vous que je ne pouvais repousser

Elle savait bien que son excuse sonnait faux mais c'est la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas avoir à s'éterniser.

Madame Queen, je sais que ce que je vous ai annoncé n'est pas de bon augure mais il y a beaucoup de traitements que nous devons analyser ensemble afin de savoir lequel vous correspond le mieux

Oui, je comprends bien docteur, je vous rappellerai pour fixer un nouveau rendez-vous.

J'attends votre appel avant la fin de la semaine, Madame Queen

Au revoir Docteur

Elle raccrocha. Elle devait réfléchir. Peut-être qu'elle rappellerait, peut-être pas. 5% de chances… avec 5% de chances, elle pouvait demander à ce qu'on lui foute la paix jusqu'à la fin.

Sur ces entrefaits, le taxi s'arrêta à la lisière d'une fôret qui se trouvait en périphérie de la ville.

Elle tendit au chauffeur un billet de 100$.

Gardez la monnaie

Merci de votre générosité Mademoiselle

« Est-ce qu'on parlera de moi comme quelqu'un de généreux ? Est-ce qu'on dira : « Chloé Queen ? oh oui, je l'ai bien connu, c'était une jeune femme très généreuse » »

C'était mieux que rien, la générosité est une belle qualité.

Tout en réfléchissant, elle suivit un sentier et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la masse sombre que formaient les arbres.

Ces chaussures à talons s'enfonçaient dans le sol détrempé par la pluie qui pour l'heur c'était arrêtée.

Au bout de 10 minutes de marche, elle arriva dans une clairière que les rayons du soleil, qui faisait une timide réapparition, inondaient de lumière.

Cette clairière, c'était leur endroit à tous les deux. Ils avaient découverts ce lieu lors d'une promenade dominicale. Ils étaient tombés sous le charme et en avait fait leur coin à eux. En été, le sol était tapis de fleurs blanches, des gaillets.

C'est ici qu'Oliver l'avait demandé en mariage, une surprise pour Chloé qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le moment le plus romantique qu'elle avait connu, et dieu sait qu'Oliver était un homme romantique.

Elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre qui se trouvait à quelques pas du centre de la clairière et tendit son visage vers le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le peu de lumière qu'il y avait la réchauffer.

Elle poussa un long soupir et seulement maintenant, à ce moment, à cet instant, elle laissa les larmes coulées.


	2. La bonne idée

Merci à vous les filles, mûre-framboise et edniiitahhh pour vos messages.

Voici la suite, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira.

**LA « BONNE » IDEE**

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça dans l'abandon, elle devait faire quelque chose pour qu'ils aient un nouveau point d'ancrage.

Combien de fois, lui avaient-ils dit qu'elle était leur soutien, leur pierre d'angulaire.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un capable de la remplacer dans ce rôle et cette personne était toute désignée.

Elle avait déjà remplacée Chloé quelque fois en tant que Watchtower, et elle s'en était sortie à merveille. Elle pouvait tout à fait prendre sa place.

La seule préoccupation était d'arriver à la faire venir et quel autre moyen y avait-il que de dire à Oliver qu'elle était la seule compétente à pouvoir prendre le poste de conseillère au sein de la QI ?

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours refusée par jalousie mais maintenant tout était différent.

Chloé savait bien que cette jeune femme avait toujours des sentiments pour Oliver, même après leur séparation, et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle voulait la faire venir.

Elle saurait prendre soin de la league et aussi de leur leader quand elle ne serait plus là.

C'était décidé.

Elle dirait à Oliver qu'elle était la personne toute désignée pour venir s'installer à Métropolis et prendre le poste qui lui revenait au sein de la QI. Il poserait des questions, c'était certain, mais elle lui ferait comprendre qu'elle était revenue sur sa décision initiale. Il finirait par voir que Chloé avait tourné la page de son histoire d'amour avec cette jeune femme et qu'elle souhaitait établir de nouvelles relations avec son ancienne rivale.

Elle n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Elle se leva, lissa sa jupe, plus forte et solide maintenant que tout était réglé, elle n'avait plus le droit de pleurer. De toute façon, son corps ne contenait plus assez d'eau pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau pleurer. Et elle en avait fini de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Ce n'était plus pour elle, il était trop tard. 5% de chances…

Elle devait aller au bout pour le bien de ceux auxquels elle tenait et qu'elle aimait le plus.

3 heures après son arrivée, elle prit le chemin de retour qui était aussi celui de la maison.


	3. La demande

Chloé arriva chez elle, courut à la salle de bain prendre une douche et se changer.

Elle devait être prête pour l'arrivée d'Oliver, qui ne devait plus tarder se dit-elle en regardant l'horloge qui était posée sur la commode de leur chambre.

Elle enfila en quatrième vitesse, un legging et un débardeur long. Ça suffirait amplement, rien n'était prévu pour ce soir, et se rendit dans la cuisine où elle sortit du frigo le nécessaire afin de concocter le dîner.

Elle était en train de faire rissoler les oignons sur l'îlot central quand Oliver arriva.

Il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et la regarda s'affairer pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa présence.

Quand elle leva les yeux, il saisit avec toujours autant de plaisir la lumière qui s'y allumait quand elle le regardait. Cette lumière, il le savait, représentait l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Son sourire vint quelques secondes après. Ce sourire qui était celui qu'il espérait voir sur ses lèvres jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Elle était magnifiquement belle.

Chloé prit la parole

- Hello mon amour, tu es rentré enfin, tu m'as manqué  
- Oui, enfin… toi aussi tu m'as manqué

Chloé qui s'était lavé les mains pendant cet échange, s'approcha de son mari, lui passa les mains autour du cou et s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds avant de s'enivrer du goût de ses lèvres.

Elle était heureuse quand elle était à ses côtés, ses baisers lui faisaient oublier toutes les petites misères du quotidien, même le sentiment de solitude et de peur qu'elle ressentait depuis la nouvelle de début d'après-midi s'en allait, quand Oliver l'embrassait ainsi.

Malheureusement, un peu trop vite à son goût, la réalité reprit le dessus.

Oliver posa la main sur la joue de sa femme et son front contre son front.

- Mon amour pour toi…  
- … est plus fort que tout, finit Chloé

Cette phrase c'est Oliver qui l'avait initié, le jour de leur mariage, à la fin de ses vœux et depuis 3 ans, il le lui répétait le plus souvent possible.

Ça faisait partie de lui, ça montrait à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point il l'aimait.

Chloé posa sa tête sur son torse et écouta son cœur battre tout en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser à nouveau des larmes couler.

Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu, de combattre ce sentiment de perte, ce sentiment de peur.

Mais elle l'avait dit, elle devait se montrer forte et elle le ferait.

- Chloé c'est normal que ça sente le brûlé ?  
- Merde

Le jolie blonde se rua sur la poêle d'où s'échappait une légère fumée et la jeta dans l'évier avant d'ouvrir le robinet.

- Bon, ben y'a plus qu'à recommencer…  
- De l'aide ? demanda Oliver en faisant un pas dans sa direction  
- Non, monsieur Queen, je veux juste que tu te mettes à ton aise, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps  
- Ok, je te laisse alors, je vais aller me changer, mais avant…

Oliver finit le trajet qui le séparait de Chloé et lui donna un langoureux baiser avant de sortir pour de bon de la cuisine.

La jolie blonde était en train de mettre les couverts sur la table du salon quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

C'était Bruce.

Elle décrocha enthousiaste d'entendre celui qui était un de ses plus grands amis.

- Bruce, que je suis heureuse que tu m'appelles  
- Salut jolie fleur, comment vas-tu ?  
- Ça va merci et toi, quoi de neuf du côté de Gotham ?  
- Rien de spécial, tu sais bien, la routine quoi, faire régner le calme dans les rues, diriger une multinationale, rien de bien excitant

Chloé se mit à rire doucement

- Tu m'en diras tant  
- En fait, si je t'appelle c'est parce que j'arrive à Métropolis demain en début de journée et ça serait un immense plaisir pour moi de partager mon déjeuner avec la superbe Chloé Sullivan  
- Sullivan-Queen  
- M'en parle pas, ça m'empêche de dormir, je préfère me contenter de la première partie du nom, la seconde me fait encore faire des cauchemars  
- Waouh… ok je vois que les choses ne changent pas aussi de ce côté-là  
- Parce que tu crois que de son côté à lui ça a changé ?  
- Un point pour toi  
- Bon parlons de choses plus plaisantes, déjeuner ensemble demain ?  
- Je suis toujours libre pour toi  
- Ok demain 12h au même endroit que d'habitude  
- Ok à demain, bisous

Chloé raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans son sac.

En se retournant pour finir de mettre la table, elle constata qu'Oliver était debout juste devant elle.

- Ollie…  
- Bruce c'est ça ? Questionna-t-il avec hargne

La jeune femme fit la grimace.

- Oui Bruce… il arrive à Métropolis demain et il m'a invitée à déjeuner  
- Je vois  
- Ah oui… et qu'es-tu sensé voir ?  
- Il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire c'est ça ? Il cherche toujours à te récupérer, c'est plus fort que lui, même s'il sait que tu es une femme mariée, il faut quand même qu'il fasse des siennes  
- Faire des siennes ? T'exagères pas un peu Ollie, il veut juste qu'on déjeune ensemble et je t'ai déjà répété à multiples reprises que Bruce est un ami. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de le comparer au grand méchant loup qui cherche à piéger le petit chaperon rouge  
- Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Mais rien que de prononcer son nom me fait hérisser les poils des bras. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il cherche à te ravir à moi et je ne le supporte pas

Chloé s'approcha du beau blond, lui posa les mains sur le torse tout en se collant langoureusement contre lui

- Oliver, personne n'arrivera jamais à me détourner de toi, je suis ta femme jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même au-delà

Au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche, elle se rendit compte de leur portée.

Ça arriverait plus tôt que prévu, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse le nécessaire avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Oliver saisit le regard de Chloé. Un regard chargé de la plus grande tristesse qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais vu chez sa compagne.

- Tout va bien, mon amour ?  
- Quoi ? oui bien sûr, tout va bien pourquoi ça n'irait pas, j'ai le mari le plus fantastique au monde, que demander de plus ?  
- Le mari le plus fantastique de l'univers ?  
- Tu l'es aussi, d'ailleurs pour me le prouver, tu serais un ange de finir de mettre la table pendant que j'apporte les plats  
- Je m'y mets de suite, répondit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois

Il la regarda s'éloigner et se questionna sur le sens de ce qu'il avait vu se peindre sur le visage de Chloé. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il était certain que son humeur n'était plus la même que celle qu'elle avait quand il était arrivé.

Est-ce que l'appel de Bruce avait changé quelque chose ? Pourtant elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ce dernier. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des films enfin de compte.

Il finit d'installer assiettes et couverts pendant que Chloé mettait les légumes et la viande disposés dans différents saladiers sur la table.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de nouvelles technologies que la QI souhaitait mettre sur le marché mais Oliver continuait à garder ce sentiment d'insécurité. Sous-jacent et pourtant bien présent.

- Ollie, j'ai bien réfléchi et tout compte fait, je pense que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de faire revenir ton ex pour le poste de conseillère

Oliver haussa les sourcils

- Tu es d'accord pour qu'elle revienne ?  
- Oui… après tout tu m'as dis plusieurs fois qu'elle était la meilleure dans son domaine et vous avez besoin de la meilleure, donc oui je suis d'accord pour qu'elle vienne  
- Chérie, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de faire ça, on trouvera quelqu'un d'aussi qualifié  
- Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas, du moins ça ne me dérange plus. Et puis comme ça, ça nous permettra de mettre nos différents de côté, après tout vous deux c'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tout à fait

Oliver attrapa la main de sa femme, la fit se lever et l'emmena à lui pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Merci mon amour  
- De rien, je veux juste le meilleur pour la QI et pour toi  
- Merci de cette preuve de confiance Chloé et je tiens quand même à t'assurer que rien n'arrivera jamais entre elle et moi  
- Je sais Oliver, je te fais confiance  
- Je t'aime  
- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur  
- Tu as encore faim ? Lui demanda-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien  
- Faim oui, mais uniquement de toi  
- Hum… ça ça peut s'arranger, répondit Oliver en la portant dans ses bras et en se dirigeant vers leur chambre à l'étage.

La nuit allait être courte. 


	4. La découverte du secret

Le lendemain, après une matinée de travail intense à la Tour où Chloé avait dû assister à distance Victor sur la découverte d'une nouvelle usine qu'il soupçonnait d'appartenir à Lex Luthor sur le continent Africain, le jolie blonde se rendit à pied au restaurant qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison et où elle devait rejoindre Bruce pour leur déjeuner.

Vers le milieu de matinée, elle s'était sentie légèrement faible et depuis ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle pria silencieusement espérant que tout irait mieux après avoir mangé.

A part les signes d'alertes qui l'avaient conduite à consulter, elle n'avait pas eu depuis de nouvelles raisons de s'inquiéter.

Se rassurant comme elle pouvait, elle hâta le pas.

Elle tournait à l'angle de la rue et avait en visu Bruce assis à la terrasse du restaurant. Ce dernier aussi l'avait vu et il lui adressa un signe de la main au moment même où les yeux de Chloé commencèrent à se brouiller. Elle s'arrêta et posa la main sur un mur en pierre qui se trouvait à sa portée. Elle prit une longue inspiration et allait reprendre sa marche quand elle perdit connaissance.

Bruce qui avait assisté à la scène, courut à ses côtés tout en criant à un des serveurs d'appeler une ambulance.

Il arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire auprès de la jeune blonde et la souleva dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur un banc qui se trouvait à proximité et la recouvrit de sa veste.

Elle n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance malgré qu'il est prononcé son nom plusieurs fois.

Il parcourut des yeux son visage d'ange et prit sa main dans la sienne en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Ça va aller, jolie fleur, l'ambulance va arriver, tu vas voir ça va aller

Les ambulanciers chargeaient la civière sur laquelle ils avaient disposés Chloé quand celle-ci reprit connaissance.

Bruce qui était monté avec elle, ne voulant pas la laisser seule au cas où elle se réveillerait pendant le trajet, poussa un soupir de soulagement

Chloé, Chloé, je suis là, c'est moi Bruce. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie

Chloé à qui on avait posé un masque à oxygène ne pouvait répondre, elle se sentait encore trop faible pour esquisser la moindre phrase pour l'instant

Ils arrivèrent à la clinique et la jolie blonde fut prise en charge tout de suite par les médecins.

Seulement avant qu'il l'emmène, elle saisit le bras du beau brun d'une main et lui dit tout en ôtant de l'autre main le masque à oxygène

N'appelle pas Oliver… je t'en prie… je t'expliquerai tout, réussi-t-elle à dire en balbutiant

La prière qu'il vit dans le regard de son amie força Bruce à accepter sa requête. Il lui demanderait en temps voulu pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas que son mari soit au courant de son malaise.

Il s'installa sur une des chaises inconfortables qui se trouvaient dans la salle d'accueil et attendit pendant un temps qu'il ne put déterminer qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Tandis qu'il attendait, il n'avait de cesse de se repasser l'image de Chloé s'écroulant au sol et il espérait.

Il espérait qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Il espérait qu'elle sortirait d'ici sur ces deux pieds et en bonne santé.

Il espérait toujours quand un médecin se présenta à lui.

Monsieur Wayne ?

Oui,

Nous avons fini d'ausculter Madame Queen, elle va pouvoir sortir mais avant elle souhaiterait vous voir, si vous voulez bien me suivre

D'accord, mais dites-moi ce qu'il se passe

Je ne peux rien vous dire mais je vais vous conduire à la patiente, elle vous expliquera tout si elle en a l'envie

Bruce n'ajouta rien et suivit le médecin qui le conduisit dans une chambre individuelle où Chloé était installée.

Dès qu'il entra, il se précipita vers elle.

Chloé… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai essayé de questionner le médecin mais il n'a rien voulu me dire

Bruce, je suis désolée si je t'ai causé du souci, tu n'aurais pas dû assister à tout ça

S'il te plaît, Chloé, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe

La jeune femme baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses yeux mais Bruce qui avait comprit son manège, lui saisit le menton afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça ? S'il te plaît Chloé, dis-moi que ce n'est pas si grave que ça

Je suis désolée Bruce, je… je n'y arrive pas, répondit Chloé avant d'éclater en sanglots

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la berça en attendant qu'elle se calme.

Quelques instants plus tard, après s'être plus ou moins calmée, Chloé essuya ses larmes.

Excuse-moi, ta chemise est trempée

Tu as raison de t'excuser, c'était ma préférée, répondit-il essayant de la faire sourire ce qui fonctionna, le médecin m'a dit que tu pouvais partir alors que dirais-tu de prendre tes affaires et qu'on s'en aille d'ici ?

Oui merci, je vais me préparer

Je t'attends dans le couloir. A tout de suite.

Bruce l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Chloé prit le temps de souffler un peu avant de commencer à revêtir les vêtements qu'elle portait depuis ce matin.

Une jupe noire qui tombait juste au-dessous du genou et un chemisier vert. Le tout complété avec des escarpins noirs à talons hauts. Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui ornait une porte du placard intégré situé dans un coin de la chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le chemisier. Vert. C'était la couleur préférée d'Oliver et elle aimait la porter. Un peu comme si c'était une partie de lui qui était avec elle tout le temps.

Elle attrapa son sac à main et sortit rejoindre Bruce qui l'attendait comme convenu à l'entrée de la chambre.

Il lui prit la main et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Une voiture les attendait. Bruce ouvrit la portière pour permettre à Chloé de monter et s'installa à ses côtés.

Je suppose que tu as faim

Oui un peu

Ok, je te propose alors qu'on se rende à mon hôtel, tu pourras commander ce que tu veux, on pourra manger tranquillement dans le salon de ma suite

Merci, Bruce

De rien, jolie fleur

Chloé posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bruce et sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, les larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu croire, c'était tellement bon d'être soutenu et d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés en ces moments difficiles. Elle se sentait prête à raconter son histoire au jeune homme mais uniquement s'il lui promettait de garder le secret.

Pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Bruce mais moins de personnes étaient au courant mieux c'était. Le bien être à long terme des personnes qu'elle aimait en dépendait.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôtel dans lequel Bruce avait réservé une suite pour la durée de ton séjour.

Ce dernier aida Chloé à sortir du véhicule et la dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui les emmena dans un couloir d'où ils prirent la direction de la porte 812.

Bruce ouvrit la porte à l'aide du passe magnétique qu'il avait sur lui et s'écarta pour permettre à Chloé de passer devant lui.

Installe toi confortablement je vais passer la commande. Poulet tandoori ?

Oui c'est parfait, merci

La jolie blonde s'installa sur un des canapés de couleur beige qui agrémentait la suite et se recroquevilla.

Elle entendit Bruce commander le repas avant de le voir revenir dans le salon où il prit place à côté d'elle.

Tu veux qu'on en parle tout de suite ?

Il connaissait Chloé et ne voulait pas la brusquer, il suffisait d'un mot ou d'un geste déplacé pour qu'elle se referme comme une huitre.

Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? Enfin, je sais que je peux te faire confiance mais si je te demande de garder ce que je vais te dire pour toi, je veux que tu promettes de le faire quelqu'en soit la gravité

Je te le promet, Chloé, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne te trahirai pas

D'accord

Chloé inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer dans son récit.

Ça a commencé avec des étourdissements, il y a quinze jours maintenant. Les premiers temps, je ne me suis pas inquiétée je pensais que c'était dû au surmenage mais comme ça continuait et que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à m'en remettre à chaque fois, j'ai décidé d'aller consulter. En fait, j'ai pensé être enceinte mais c'était tout autre chose. Le médecin…, elle s'interrompit quelques instants avant de reprendre, on a fait des analyses et les résultats sont revenus hier... J'ai un cancer, Bruce... J'ai un cancer et je ne vais pas m'en sortir… C'est sûr... Le médecin a parlé de 5% de chance... 5% de chances…. Autant dire pas de chances du tout…

Entre chaque bout de phrase, Chloé s'interrompait pour reprendre sa respiration, chercher l'air que les larmes qui coulaient à grands flots l'empêchait de prendre.

Bruce était sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment une femme aussi délicieuse que Chloé pouvait être malade ? Un cancer… c'était la pire chose à laquelle, il n'aurait osé penser.

Il resta là, inerte, pendant de longues minutes à regarder la jeune femme pleurer. Puis il sortit de sa léthargie et à nouveau la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

Mon dieu, Chloé, je suis tellement, tellement désolé, je…

Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, de mots assez convaincants pouvant la rassurer.

Lui aussi avait les yeux humides. Ce grand gaillard mystérieux en toute circonstance et que rien ou presque n'avait atteint jusqu'à ce jour, et ce depuis la mort de ses parents, était remué de savoir que celle pour qui il avait le plus d'estime, sans compter Alfred, était condamné.

Ça ne pouvait être. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait sûrement des traitements qui pouvaient encore la sauver, tous les jours de nouvelles thérapies faisaient jours. L'une d'entre elles devraient certainement convenir.

Bruce formula ses pensées à voix haute.

Je ne veux pas y croire, il y sûrement encore quelque chose qu'on peut faire, 5% de chances ce n'est pas rien, on trouvera Chloé, je ne te laisserai pas et la league…

Non pas la league, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant. Ni Oliver, ni Loïs, ni Clark, ni personne… tu es le seul à être au courant et je veux qu'il en soit ainsi

Chloé, tu sais que je suis d'accord avec toi la plupart du temps et surtout si c'est pour contrarier Oliver, mais là tu ne peux pas le lui, le leur cacher, c'est trop important et ils finiront, de toute façon, par le découvrir

Il n'est pas encore temps, je le leur dirai en temps voulu pour l'instant, j'ai encore des choses à faire avant de… avant qu'il soit trop tard

Bruce était contrarié par ce que venait de lui dire Chloé, il n'était pas d'accord avec ça mais pour elle, il était prêt à tout. C'était Chloé qui comme, elle l'avait fait pour la plupart d'entre eux, l'avait soutenu quand il avait traversé de sombres périodes.

Elle avait besoin de lui maintenant et il se devait d'être là pour elle. Mais il avait aussi ses conditions.

Ok, ok, je ne dirai rien mais à une condition, je veux qu'on aille voir ton médecin ensemble et qu'on écoute ce qu'il a à nous proposer.

Bruce, je ne veux pas non plus de traitements miracles qui ne feraient que retarder l'inévitable

Non Chloé, tu as posé tes conditions voici les miennes, je ne dirai rien si tu prends rendez-vous avec ton médecin, je viendrai avec toi et on écoutera tous les deux ce qu'il est encore possible de faire.

Chloé soupira, elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de retarder ce qui devait forcément arriver mais en y réfléchissant bien, si elle devait le faire autant que ça soit avec quelqu'un qui puisse être présent à ses côtés et Bruce était la personne toute désignée pour jouer ce rôle.

Elle répondit d'une toute petite voix :

D'accord, je prendrai rendez-vous et on s'y rendra tous les deux

Bien

C'est ce moment que choisit un groom pour frapper à la porte.

Bruce alla lui ouvrir, lui glissa un pourboire dans le creux de la main, ferma la porte et fit rouler la déserte sur laquelle se trouvait deux cloches.

Le jeune homme positionna les deux plats sur la table basse qui se situait devant le canapé dans lequel Chloé reposait toujours.

Il retourna s'assoir à ses côtés, attrapa le poulet tandoori et une fourchette et tendit le tout à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit.

A son tour, il prit son repas mais la faim avait disparu. Pour tous les deux.

Chacun plongé dans ses pensées triturait les aliments de leurs assiettes.

Chloé interrompit le silence.

Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus très faim

Pas de souci moi non plus

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Que dirais tu d'aller te promener ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait un parc pas très loin. Je pense qu'un peu d'air nous ferait du bien à tous les deux

Oui, je veux bien

Tu devrais aller te débarbouiller un peu, la salle de bain est là, lui dit-il en désignant une porte, en attendant je vais appeler mon chauffeur

Non pas la peine, on devrait y aller à pied

Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, tu es encore un peu faible, je le vois

Mais non, pas d'inquiétude, je me sens beaucoup mieux et tu seras là pour me secourir dans le cas où je déciderai de jouer à la belle au bois dormant une nouvelle fois

Chloé avait essayée de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère mais sa blague tomba à plat.

Bruce qui souriait rarement d'habitude, en avait encore moins envie au vu des circonstances.

Chloé…

Je sais, elle n'était pas bonne, mais je te promets que je me sens beaucoup mieux

Ok, ok, c'est bon, je t'attends ici, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition

Chloé se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir qui ornait le mur au-dessus du lavabo et posa ses mains de part et d'autres de celui-ci. D'un coup d'œil, elle analysa les cernes qui ombraient ses yeux rougies par les larmes.

Ses pensées la ramenèrent à la nuit dernière.

Après avoir leur moment d'intimité, Oliver s'était assoupi mais le sommeil décidant de lui faire défaut, elle avait passé le reste nuit à le regarder dormir et à réfléchir à ce qu'il serait quand elle ne serait plus là.

La mort de ses parents avait plongé Oliver dans un gouffre sans fond et elle ne pouvait permettre que cela lui arrive encore après son départ.

Le seul moyen de l'éviter était justement que quelqu'un soit là pour le seconder quand il en aurait besoin.

Bruce qui frappait à la porte sortit Chloé de ses rêveries.

Tout va bien ?

La jolie femme ouvrit la porte et sourit légèrement.

Oui tout va bien, je suis prête, on peut y aller.

Bruce attrapa leurs deux vestes qui se trouvaient sur les dossiers de chaises du salon et tous les deux prirent la direction de la sortie de l'hôtel.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans un parc qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à pied de là où logeait Bruce.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, préférant plutôt se tenir côte à côte.

Au bout d'une heure, Bruce appela son chauffeur et décida de raccompagner Chloé à son appartement.

Dix minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'arrêtait devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le loft de résidence de Chloé et son mari.

La jolie jeune femme saisi la main de Bruce dans la sienne.

Merci Bruce, pour cette après-midi et merci d'être présent pour moi

Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, jolie fleur, il lui baisa le front, vas-y maintenant, mais appelle moi dès que tu sauras quand est ton rendez-vous médical, je me débrouillerai pour être là

Je te tiens au courant mais normalement ça sera vendredi, je t'appellerai pour te le confirmer. Merci encore Bruce, ajouta Chloé avant de lui faire une bise et de descendre de voiture.

Elle se positionna sur le pas de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble et regarda la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue.

Je croyais que vous deviez uniquement déjeuner et non pas passer l'après-midi ensemble

Chloé sursauta au son de la voix qui l'avait surprise. Elle posa la main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.

Elle devait vite trouver une excuse pour expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle était avec Bruce il y a encore quelques minutes.

Elle devait jouer le jeu, ça n'allait pas être facile mais elle devait tenir bon.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son mari.

Ollie… tu m'as fais une peur bleue…

Quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Non rien à voir, tu m'as juste surprise

Alors ?

Alors quoi ? répondit Chloé en entrant dans l'immeuble et en sortant la clef permettant de déclencher le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur privé.

Quand ce dernier arriva, ils entrèrent et elle composa un code secret qui permettait à l'élévateur de les emmener vers leur lieu de vie.

Alors, tu devais juste déjeuner avec Bruce et non pas passer l'après-midi avec lui

Oh… ça… je n'avais rien de spécial à faire et lui non plus, on a donc décidé d'aller se promener

Oliver serra les poings, il savait qu'il devait mettre de l'eau dans son vin quand il s'agissait de Bruce. Il décida donc de modérer ses propos et d'accepter l'explication de sa femme.

Et vous avez passé un bon moment ?

Chloé, surprise du manque de réaction de son mari, lui fit face et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Euh… oui… on a déjeuné puis on est allé marcher, rien de plus

Ok, pas de problème.

La réaction d'Oliver était bizarre, en temps normal, il aurait traité Bruce de tous les noms.

C'est tout ce que tu as à dire sur le fait que j'ai passé l'après-midi avec ton ennemi juré ?

Oui, tu m'as expliqué que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui et je te fais confiance, donc il n'y a rien à ajouter, répondit Oliver en s'écartant pour laisser Chloé sortir de l'ascenseur qui donnait directement sur l'entrée

Ok, qui êtes-vous ? et qu'avez-vous fait de mon mari ? demanda Chloé, le sourire aux lèvres

Très drôle,

Oliva posa sa sacoche sur le meuble d'entrée et prit Chloé par la taille.

Ecoutes, j'en ai fini avec ma jalousie mal placée et puis toi aussi tu as décidé de faire des efforts à ce niveau alors autant que je fasse de même

Merci mon cœur, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, parce que je tiens beaucoup à Bruce en tant qu'ami. Et en parlant des efforts que j'ai fais, tu as pu la contacter ?

Oui, c'est fait et elle sera là en milieu de semaine prochaine, le temps qu'elle mette au clair certains détails

Chloé se dégagea de l'emprise d'Oliver et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. C'était aussi un moyen de cacher à quel point cette nouvelle lui faisait mal. Tout se mettait en place petit à petit. Dès que la jeune femme arriverait, il ne resterait plus qu'à convaincre la league que ce serait bien de la réintégrer en leur sein.

Elle reprit ses esprits.

C'est une bonne nouvelle

Chloé… tu es sûre que ça ne te pose pas problème qu'elle soit de retour ? demanda Oliver qui avait suivi la jolie blonde et se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine

Non aucun, je suis contente pour toi alors tout est pour le mieux

Encore une fois merci, dit-il s'approchant

Il lui déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres et retourna dans le salon.

Traiteur italien ce soir ?

Ça me va

Après leur diner, les deux amoureux passèrent la première partie de la soirée blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé à discuter des missions de league en cours et de la QI.

Puis, Oliver alla se préparer avant d'aller rejoindre les autres à la Tour d'où ils devaient coordonner les équipes avant que chaque binôme parte en patrouille.

Chloé quant à elle alla se coucher, après la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé la veille, le sommeil devrait arriver assez vite, malheureusement, celui-ci décida de se faire désirer cette fois aussi et bien sûr elle se retrouva à penser à sa maladie et à tout ce que ça allait changer dans sa vie.

Quand Oliver rentra 4 heures plus tard, il prit une douche, se glissa sous les draps et enlaça Chloé avant de s'endormir.

S'il avait été moins fatigué, il aurait pu remarquer les larmes séchées qui zébraient le visage de sa bien-aimée. En effet, Chloé avait fini par s'assoupir d'épuisement à force de pleurer.


	5. Quand la distance s'installe

Elle était à nouveau dans leur clairière parce qu'il devait la rejoindre afin qu'ils passent un moment à deux. Il y a longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ici.

Et aujourd'hui était le jour rêvé, le soleil était à son firmament et ses rayons lui caressaient les bras qu'elle avait nus.

Elle soupira d'aise, s'allongea parmi les gaillets et regarda le ciel bleu sans nuage qui s'étalait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Chloé ?! Chloé ?!

Elle se redressa et tourna la tête. Oliver était là. Il avança vers elle, en prenant son temps et elle en profita pour se repaître de sa splendeur. Il portait une chemise dont il avait roulé les manches sur ses bras musclés et détaché les premiers boutons.

- Je suis là Oliver, lui cria-t-elle en même temps qu'elle levait le bras pour lui faire signe.

Il portait ses fameuses lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'un aviateur. Un aviateur sexy. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cet homme. Il était tout pour elle. Il était son tout.

Oliver arriva à sa hauteur et s'allongea à ses côtés. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot. Juste à profiter d'être ensemble.

Puis Oliver se mit sur le côté, la regarda, repoussa du bout du doigt une mèche de cheveux de la jolie blonde qui lui tombait sur le front et fit glisser des petits baisers d'abord sur son nez, son front, son menton avant d'happer sa bouche pour un baiser plus profond.

Elle introduisit sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle, pour mi

Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte par manque d'air et Oliver plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je t'aime, Chloé, je t'aime tellement, dis-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais

Tout à coup le ciel s'assombrit et il commença à pleuvoir. Ils se levèrent hâtivement prêts à partir mais Chloé le retint.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Oliver, je dois bientôt partir  
- Quoi ?!  
- Oui, je dois partir, je dois te laisser mais tu ne seras pas seul

Au moment où elle prononçait cette phrase, Chloé baissa la tête vers ses mains qui commençaient à disparaître.

- Mon amour, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi disparais-tu ?  
- Je suis désolée Oliver mais je dois m'en aller, je t'aimerai toujours mon cœur, lui répondit Chloé en disparaissant entièrement

Le jeune homme qui avait vu la femme de sa vie disparaître, tomba à genoux dans la boue en hurlant vers le ciel

- Mon amour, reste, je t'en prie, reste !

Chloé se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Un cauchemar. Elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar mais tellement réaliste.

Elle regarda l'heure. 6 heures.

Oliver était couché à ses côtés et dormait paisiblement. Elle lui caressa les cheveux doucement pour ne pas le réveiller puis se leva afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain où elle se lava le visage comme pour effacer les dernières traces de cet horrible rêve.

Elle attrapa son peignoir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour attraper une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle s'installa donc dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la large baie vitrée et resta là à regarder le soleil se lever.

Une avalanche de pensées prenait place dans son esprit. Ce rêve, ce cauchemar plutôt, la ramenait encore une fois à la dure réalité. Celle qui disait qu'elle allait mourir et qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision en voulant protéger le plus possible l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il n'était pas loin de 8 heures quand Oliver émergea et la rejoignit un café à la main. Café que notre jolie petite blonde avait préparé un peu plus tôt.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur l'accoudoir de Chloé.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever, ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?  
- Tu étais très fatigué. Non, je me suis levée il y a peu  
- Du mal à dormir ?  
- Plus ou moins  
- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Chloé ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tout va bien, c'est juste la découverte de Victor qui m'angoisse, je me demande ce qu'a pu encore inventer Lex et pourquoi il a installé une usine en Afrique  
- Si ce n'est que ça…  
- Oliver, arrête, bien sûr qu'il n'y a que ça  
- ok, j'arrête, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, en ce qui concerne Lex, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, on finira par découvrir ce qu'il en retourne, comme toujours  
- Oui, tu as certainement raison

Elle se leva de son siège et embrassa Oliver.

- Je vais me préparer, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant la mission de la semaine prochaine  
- Ok

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Son sentiment avait refait surface. Il la connaissait mieux que lui-même et il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et il avait bien l'impression que ça concernait Bruce Wayne.

Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas l'affronter de face, de peur de la braquer mais il finirait par savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Il se le promit.


End file.
